OPEN HEARTS la vida es demasiado breve
by selenewinchester
Summary: Sam y Dean siguen su camino después del 7x06 y cada uno deberá hallar el sendero de regreso a la vida del otro...sin rencores o resentimientos, porque después de todo, la vida es demasiado breve...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! He regresado… Gracias a varias personas que me han dejado review (y que responderé por PM) he recuperado la inspiración. Y como uno de los reviews me los dejó mi hermana sammynanci sugiriéndome un protectivedean para luego de los acontecimientos del 7x05 y 7x06… pues no pude resistirme al pedido, ya que la idea venía rondando en mi cabeza desde hacía días… Pero… pero… pero yo soy una deangirl y la verdad es que quería un protectivesam, así que para ser equitativa (como siempre he tratado de serlo) he decidido realizar dos historias paralelas… una con Sam y la otra con Dean. Lo que les sucede a los BROS luego de que se separan al final del 7x06. Trataré de contar los puntos de vista de ambos y los acontecimientos que se produzcan luego. Y he decidido subirlo hoy, antes del capi, para que sepan que la idea es anterior a lo que pueda suceder hoy. Aquí van las introducciones de ambas historias. Acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, etc. Y luego del capi introductoria abriré un hilo para cada historia así cada quien lee lo que prefiera…. GRACIAS POR SU APOYOOO**

**DEAN – SENTIMIENTO Y ESTUPIDEZ**

**By Selene Winchester**

**I**

La carretera se había vuelto infinitamente larga, monótona, silenciosa. Ni un automóvil parecía cruzar esa parte del estado de Illinois, por lo que la mente del mayor de los Winchester comenzó a divagar, viajó lejos de allí, muy lejos… hasta centrarse en lo sucedido unos días atrás luego de haber acabado con sus "dobles leviatanes". Había perdido a Sam por enésima vez en su vida, había dejado que un momento del que se arrepentía profundamente rompiera lo más sagrado que había entre él y su hermano: la confianza. Definitivamente, como decía Robert de Niro en "Meet the Fockers", estaba fuera del círculo de confianza Winchester. No había querido que fuera así, en primer lugar ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de porqué había matado a Amy, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo que importaba era que lo había hecho. Y después, el hecho de convivir con Sam sabiendo que le estaba ocultando algo tan importante se había convertido en una tortura difícil de soportar estando sobrio. Pero ni siquiera el alcohol había aplacado su culpabilidad, por el contrario, por momentos la exacerbaba y se había sentido tentado de confesarle todo al hermano en varias oportunidades. Pero no pudo, por cobardía o por temor a perderlo otra vez. Y ese Leviatán tuvo que hablar, tuvo que decir justo lo que Dean más temía: la verdad. Y allí fue que Sam le hizo saber que no deseaba hablar con él ni estar a su lado –al menos en ese momento- así que tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Y ahora Dean Winchester estaba conduciendo una chatarra familiar por una solitaria carretera que se le antojaba más que nunca un verdadero camino al infierno, ya que sin Sam se sentía perdido y nada en este mundo podría hacer que recuperara sus deseos de vivir.

Un solo objetivo le guiaba en ese momento: tratar de recuperar a su hermanito, tratar de acercarse y explicarle lo sucedido y pedirle disculpas, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente para volver a estar dentro del círculo de confianza. Se dirigía a casa de Bobby (o de Rufus, como se prefiera) para consultar con el hombre que era como su padre los pasos a seguir en su compleja y triste vida. Y mientras conducía meditabundo, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla desde sus profundos ojos verdes.

**SAM – DOLOR Y DELIRIO**

**By Selene Winchester**

**I**

El viaje en autobús se le había hecho largo y monótono a Samuel Winchester. Estaba tan molesto con su hermano y con él mismo que ni siquiera había podido dormir. Llevaba más de dieciocho horas despierto y aunque no era la primera vez, se sentía sumamente irritable.

El vehículo emprendió su marcha por un sinuoso camino de montaña en Idaho, que lo llevaría al Craters National Park. Sam había decidido que necesitaba alejarse del único miembro vivo de su familia, por lo que cumpliendo un viejo sueño de juventud, había comprado un pasaje hacia uno de los pocos parques nacionales que no conocía en el territorio nacional. Tal vez unos días en contacto pleno con la naturaleza, alejado de cualquier ser humano le ayudarían a comprender las acciones de la persona más importante en su vida: su hermano mayor. Amaba a Dean, estaba seguro de poder dar hasta su vida por él pero de verdad que a veces parecía que el rubio se empeñaba en hacerse odiar y cada vez que tenían una de estas crisis, sentía que se le hacía más y más difícil comprenderlo. La primera vez que había intentado alejarse seriamente de él y de John, todo había terminado peor de lo que hubiera imaginado: Jess había muerto asesinada por ese maldito demonio que se había llevado también a su madre, él había tenido que volver a la carretera –adonde no deseaba estar- porque era el único lugar donde podía contar con su hermano y en ese momento lo había necesitado más que nunca. Y Dean había estado para él, como casi siempre lo había hecho. Pero últimamente su hermano no era más el que solía ser y Sam extrañaba al antiguo Dean.

Lo que el pecoso le había hecho a Amy era terrible y había llenado a Sam de ira y de impotencia pero lo más grave era que sentía que ya no podía confiar en la única persona del mundo en quien él creía que sí podía hacerlo. Si Dean había sido capaz de traicionar su confianza, ¿qué quedaba para el resto de las personas? Según Sam ya no había nadie en quien confiar, estaba oficialmente aislado y solo en este mundo y para colmo, lo acompañaba la sórdida presencia de Lucifer, que apenas el castaño bajaba la guardia se hacía sentir confundiéndolo, lastimándolo, dañándolo. Cuando llegó al parque, caminó un par de kilómetros y se instaló con su tienda de campaña bajo un añoso y frondoso abedul. Esperaba hallar allí la paz y la serenidad que tanto necesitaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Como no pude ver en directo el capi de SPN de esta noche, me puse a terminar el capi II de mi fic. Buen negocio, no? Jajaja. Bien, les cuento que siguiendo el hilo narrativo, les contaré lo que le sucedió a Sam durante esa semana y media en que estuvo "solo" y por supuesto también lo que sucedió con Dean. Gracias a todas las que me desearon feliz cumpleaños, les aseguro que pasé un día muy feliz, pero más contenta estoy de retomar esta rutina que es comunicarme con ustedes, comentar, esperar el feedback… Y prometo un capi por semana, despacio, discretamente, nada de apuros ni locuras, ya que si prometo más, no podré cumplir.**

**Y no me olvidé de las otras historias, estoy trabajando en ello, así que sólo les pido un poco más de paciencia. Gracias, amigas! **

**II. **

**DÍA 1. SAM- ¿ACAMPANDO CON EL ENEMIGO?**

El apuesto castaño tardó menos de lo esperado en armar su improvisado campamento. El chico parecía tener bastante práctica en esos menesteres, y casi sin esfuerzo ubicó todas sus cosas en el lugar correspondiente, encendió una pequeña fogata con todas las precauciones que normalmente no toman los excursionistas. Se notaba que el chico era un amante de la naturaleza.

A un observador común nada le hubiera parecido extraño, uno más experimentado habría notado que el joven había encerrado su tienda de campaña en una especie de círculo protector compuesto por extraños símbolos que parecían provenir de otras culturas y de otros tiempos.

Transcurridos unos momentos, tomó un sorbo de agua, tomó su mochila y salió a explorar el territorio circundante.

Cerca de allí había un pequeño curso de agua, parecía sereno pero el agua no tenía aspecto límpido. Se imaginó que no era posible beberla y se felicitó por haber traído una abundante provisión del vital líquido. Un poco más allá se alzaban conos de escorias rugosas, carentes de toda vegetación, un paisaje árido y desolado de tierra negra donde la actividad volcánica de millones de años había dejado formaciones de lava de formas fantásticas, que trajeron a la mente de Sam ciertos instantes en que pudo visualizar algo del Hoyo en que había estado encerrado con Lucifer.

En ese momento, se sintió algo arrepentido de haber elegido ese parque nacional para sus forzadas vacaciones. "De todos los lugares adonde pudiste ir, tuviste que elegir éste, Sam Winchester" –se dijo molesto.

Continuó su caminata en silencio, a pesar del desértico paisaje le sorprendió la diversidad de fauna que se cruzaba a su paso. El viento caliente del atardecer hacía que su garganta le ardiera y la piel de su rostro se había enrojecido a causa del esfuerzo que había realizado en su caminata.

La noche llegó más pronto de lo que Sam hubiera deseado y como no sentía apetito sólo se preocupó por mantener encendido el fuego y luego extrajo de su mochila su laptop. Fue inútil: allí no había señal de Internet, su trabajo de investigación tendría que esperar. Casi por instinto tomó su celular e intentó discar el número de Bobby. Nada. No había señal. En realidad no le sorprendió, sólo hizo oficial lo que él ya sabía: estaba totalmente aislado, solo, librado a su propia fuerza y a sus propios recursos.

Pero eso era lo que deseaba ¿no? Tomó un pequeño libro con tapas de cuero y comenzó a leer a la luz de la fogata. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista y escrutaba los oscuros matorrales que lo rodeaban. Una ligera sonrisa cruzó su rostro entristecido: ahora hallaba razón a su hermano cuando le respondía "no tengo miedo, es precaución" cuando él lo cuestionaba por dormir con un cuchillo bajo su almohada.

Sam no sentía miedo, pero no era ningún niño inocente. Sabía que el bosque estaba plagado de criaturas extrañas y horribles. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era tener que enfrentar a uno de estos seres. Sólo quería paz y silencio, para poder poner en orden sus ideas.

Los minutos fueron pasando y cuando el chico cabeceó por segunda vez comprendió que tantas horas de fatiga y tensión lo habían agotado. Necesitaba dormir. Estaba exhausto. Se arrastró hasta su tienda y cubriéndose con una manta, se quedó dormido al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Unas horas antes, en Twin Falls.**

La pequeña población de Twin Falls dormía pacíficamente luego de un día de trabajo. Sus habitantes descansaban ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo más allá del límite de su ciudad.

La joven había terminado su turno en un mugroso bar de carretera y se preparaba para regresar a casa caminando, ya que su vehículo se había averiado y Joe, el mecánico del pueblo, aún no había hallado el desperfecto.

La chica era joven, rubia, delgada y espigada. Se la veía un poco pálida y ojerosa, tal vez por el cansancio de tantas horas de trabajo, tal vez a causa de algo más grave.

Terminó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando, lo aplastó con el taco de su zapato y con un suspiro resignado emprendió el regreso a su casa. Para llegar allí tenía que cruzar prácticamente todo el centro de Twin Falls incluido el nuevo predio en donde se erigía el ayuntamiento.

Al llegar a ese lugar, un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la columna y se dio vuelta varias veces con la fuerte sensación de que alguien la observaba o tal vez la seguía. No vio nada, así que siguió caminando, apretó el paso, ansiosa por llegar a casa.

Justo en su puerta un bulto le anunció que otra vez algún ebrio o tal vez un vagabundo habían hallado refugio al frío de la noche en la amplia galería que rodeaba a su morada.

Hubiera pasado sin despertar al durmiente, sino hubiera sido que éste estaba justo apoyado en la puerta de ingreso. Se inclinó, trató de hablar al desconocido que no pareció moverse, así que reuniendo valor, lo tocó ligeramente en el hombro y le dijo: - Señor, despiértese, por favor. Tengo que entrar a casa…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Al amanecer en Twin Falls. Cerca de la casa de Sue Ann Stephenson.**

Las mañanas aún eran frías en esa zona del estado de Idaho por lo que la anciana señora Mc Guiddy salió envuelta en su chal tejido dispuesta a recoger un poco de la leña que apilaba para esas ocasiones en su jardín.

Miró hacia la casa de su vecina de enfrente y creyó que sus cataratas habían empeorado de un día para otro.

No lograba distinguir qué era lo que yacía acurrucado en una manta en la puerta de la joven camarera que se había transformado en su amiga y confidente, así que se acercó cautelosamente, llamando a la chica por su nombre: - Sue Ann, Sue Ann…

Lo que vio la dejó paralizada de horror y sólo después de varios minutos logró reunir el valor suficiente como para gritar pidiendo auxilio.

En pocos minutos la calle se había llenado de vecinos, policías, carros de bomberos y por supuesto curiosos de toda índole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente! Ayer tuve bastante tiempo (mi hija estaba en un pijama party) y me puse a trabajar en el capi de Dean, ya que sé que hay muchas de ustedes ansiosas por saber qué fue de Dean apenas se separó de Sam (mejor dicho, Sam se fue). Bueno, aquí comienza a develarse el misterio. Espero que les esté gustando por dónde va la historia y patriwinchester, 3r, greeneyes, gracias por sus reviews. Ya les responderé a todos, ténganme paciencia, por favor. **

* * *

><p><strong>III. <strong>

**DEAN – SOLEDAD Y SILENCIO**

El camino a casa de Bobby se le hacía eterno al rubio conductor de un destartalado y vetusto vehículo que en otra época había sido azul. Había probado a escuchar Metallica, Zeppelín y cualquier otra banda que normalmente le apasionaba oír sonar en la carretera, pero en ese momento, por razones que no podía definir del todo, se le hacía sumamente tedioso.

Iba a detenerse por tercera vez en menos de siete horas. Todo un record para él que era capaz de conducir sin descanso ni interrupciones por horas y horas.

La primera vez se había detenido cerca de Polk City, Iowa apenas unos minutos después de que Sam siguiera su camino. Sólo había parado en una licorería y había comprado lo suficiente para llenar su petaca de vodka; supuso sin equivocarse que la iba a necesitar durante su trayecto.

En ese momento la tristeza y la angustia lo invadían por completo pero no era sólo eso: se sentía además de culpable (que siempre se había sentido), preocupado por el hermano que se había ido así y por el modo en que había que tenido que enterarse de la historia de Amy. La verdad era que estaba perdido, sin saber qué hacer y necesitaba urgentemente un consejo de la única persona en este mundo en quien aún confiaba: Bobby Singer.

Así que emprendió el largo viaje hacia la cabaña de Rufus.

Las horas habían transcurrido monótonas y silenciosas. Cuando vio un cartel que anunciaba las "mejores hamburguesas de todo EEUU" se detuvo, más movido por la costumbre que por el apetito. Pidió la hamburguesa de la casa, pero pese a sus esfuerzos, no fue capaz de darle más de dos mordiscos. Pagó y compró un café doble para llevar. Condujo mientras la caliente bebida iba metiéndose en su sistema, reconfortándolo un poco. La sensación de bienestar duró sólo un breve periodo.

Dos horas después sintió la necesidad de detenerse otra vez. Llamó a Sam a su celular, que obviamente no le respondió, probó a dejarle un mensaje que decía: "Lo siento, Sammy. Sólo dime si estás bien, por favor." No obtuvo respuesta. Un rato después llamó a Bobby, que le indicó que lo esperaría despierto, ya que calculaba que cerca de las dos de la madrugada el rubio podría estar llegando a su casa.

Un poco más tranquilo, Dean se detuvo cerca de un bar de carretera y aparcando el carro en un rincón del estacionamiento, se dirigió al lugar, eligió la mesa más apartada, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos y cuando la camarera –una cuarentona bastante sugerente para sus años- se le acercó con su típico "¿Qué tomas, dulzura?", Dean puso su mejor cara de recio, su sonrisa de medio lado y pidió un whisky doble.

La mujer asintió guiñándole un ojo y se retiró.

El rubio se distrajo mirando por la ventana y su pensamiento viajó muy lejos, tratando de conectar con su hermano, intentó imaginar adónde habría ido el chico, qué podría estar haciendo, pero en esos momentos debía reconocer que no tenía la menor idea, por eso era importante que llegara a casa de Bobby y que juntos trataran de hallar a Sam.

"¿Y si le sucede algo? ¿Si tiene otro ataque de esos en los que Lucifer lo deja fuera de combate?" – pensó angustiadísimo el pecoso. A su horrible impotencia, se sumaban su sentimiento de culpa y su desesperación por no saber nada de su hermano.

El gris desfile de pensamientos negativos por su cabeza fue interrumpido por la camarera que gentilmente le había traído su bebida y ahora lo miraba interrogativa. "¿Quieres algo más, lindo? – preguntó con voz melosa.

Dean le devolvió la mirada y le ordenó que dejara la botella. Pagó por adelantado, con una abundante propina y sólo agregó: "Y que me dejen en paz". La mujer lo miró extrañada, se encogió de hombros y murmuró un "lo que digas" antes de irse a servir otra mesa.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo y Dean volvió a llenar su vaso por cuarta vez, sentía todo su cuerpo tembloroso, la bebida comenzaba a hacerle efecto y él mismo se daba cuenta que en esas condiciones le iba a ser bastante dificultoso conducir, cosa que implicaría más tiempo para llegar a casa de Bobby.

Maldijo en voz baja por su estupidez de detenerse a beber en esas circunstancias. Terminó su trago y tambaleándose ligeramente se encaminó hacia su vehículo.

Tardó más de lo acostumbrado en coordinar sus movimientos pero finalmente se puso en marcha. Tenía que reconocer que estaba bastante mareado, pero no era la primera vez que conducía así, de modo que en silencio –un horrible silencio sólo quebrado por el ronronear de un motor que no era el de su amado Impala- se encaminó hacia la carretera interestatal.

Unos pocos kilómetros más adelante se detuvo, incapaz de continuar. Aparcó el vehículo y comenzó a golpear el volante con sus manos, maldiciendo en voz alta. Luego, ya más calmado, siguió adelante por la solitaria carretera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado, muchacho? –dijo el barbado cazador visiblemente molesto. –Creí que estarías aquí cerca de las dos, te he estado esperando. ¡Son casi las siete, muchacho! ¿Qué no sabes que existen los malditos teléfonos? ¿Porqué mierda no respondías? –soltó molesto el hombre.

Al acercarse al Winchester percibió un fuerte aliento a alcohol.

- Sam se ha ido –fue la lacónica contestación del rubio y luego en voz casi inaudible agregó: -voy a ducharme, Bobby. No me siento bien.

Bobby se quedó allí parado, mesándose la barba, asintió preocupado y luego se encaminó a la cocina.

Unos momentos más tarde, el joven salió del baño y con rostro inexpresivo se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Parecía como si el peso del mundo entero descansara sobre sus hombros.

Bobby siguió haciendo lo suyo simulando no haber reparado en el chico. Luego, le tendió una taza de café muy negro y cargado.

- Bebe, te hará falta –fueron sus indicaciones.

- Gracias, Bobby –respondió el rubio bajando la mirada hacia su taza.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué es lo que ha sucedido o tendré que deducirlo, idiota? –le comentó el hombre, mientras tomaba asiento frente al cazador, con su propia taza de café.

- Sam se ha ido, Bobby. Y es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa, siempre lo ha sido y ahora ese chico está perdido y no sé si estará bien y tal vez…

- Hey, hey, hey. ¡Detente princesa! Deja de hacer el papel de víctima y dime desde el principio qué fue lo que sucedió. ¿Ustedes dos han discutido de nuevo?

Dean meneó la cabeza mientras terminaba de dar un sorbo al fortísimo brebaje que le había preparado su amigo.

- Es que lo que tú no sabes es que los leviatanes cuando toman tu forma física toman también lo que tienes en tu mente, tus recuerdos y sentimientos así que…

- Ahórrame el discursito, ya lo sé, hijo. El que teníamos aquí en mi sótano se convirtió en mí mismo –le contestó Bobby acomodándose la gorra.

- Vaya, guau. No… yo no...bien, pues entonces, el que se había convertido en mí le contó a Sam sobre Amy y lo que yo le hice –dijo el mayor de los Winchester.

- Te sigo, te sigo. ¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que le hiciste a Amy? –dijo el cazador alzando una ceja.

- Bien, el caso es que… yo… aunque le prometí a Sam dejarla vivir, pues, no se… no … yo… no…

- La mataste y se lo ocultaste. Y ahora Sam lo supo por tu doble ¿me equivoco? –preguntó Singer.

El rubio asintió, con gran pesar.

- Mira Dean tú y yo somos cazadores y sabemos cómo es el negocio. Pero tu hermano no piensa siempre como nosotros. El es más… sentimental.

Creía que en todos estos años habías aprendido a conocerlo y comprenderlo.

Lo peor que has hecho es ocultarle lo que sucedió. Sam está furioso por eso, ¿verdad?

- Ajá. Y se fue, Bobby, se fue solo por ahí. Y tú sabes que no sé cómo está en realidad. No sabemos cuándo volverá a atacar Lucifer con su show.

- Sí, es verdad. Pero lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte, dejar de sentirte culpable por todo.

En cuanto a Amy, hiciste lo que creías correcto. Déjalo así. Cuando Sam se calme también, podrán hablarlo y tal vez puedan entenderse. Ustedes dos saben bien cómo arreglar sus diferencias –comentó el hombre mayor.

–Ahora descansa un rato, yo me pondré a investigar y trataré de hallar el rastro de Sam. Vete a dormir, hijo, porque parece que vienes de una reunión de adolescentes en donde hubo mucho alcohol gratis –le dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Dean sólo lo miró, sonrió tristemente y se tendió en el sillón de la sala mientras encendía la televisión.

Unos minutos después, dormía profundamente mientras Bobby tecleaba en la computadora unos metros más allá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, bueno. Aquí estoy de nuevo con el cuarto capítulo. Ha sido una semana bastante liviana, mi hijo mayor se ha ido de campamento y la menor sola es totalmente controlable (jajaaa). Esta semana no hay pruebas integradoras en la escuela y mi socio está de viaje…. O sea, si logran captar mi realidad: semana ideal para escribir! **

**Aquí está el capi de Sam. Es hiper mega largo (al menos para lo que normalmente yo escribo) y debo confesar que lo he hecho así para acallar las protestas de mi hermana sammynanci, que adora al castaño y no se cansa de leer lo que le sucede. (Además de que pronto será su cumple y quiero regalarle el capi en donde se produce el hurtsam…. *silba*).- **

**Además de ella (que dejó review hermoso, gracias Nan!) quiero agradecer a casammy( awwww, "mamá gallina" "crió, mimó y malcrió"... morí derretida... aún estoy a punto de caramelo!), a GreenEyespn( amiga deanista! qué emoción que te gusten mis historias! Veamos qué dices de este capi... y prepárate porque habrá hurtdean también! To us!), a naraneid (bienvenida y gracias por tus comentarios, te espero ansiosa!), a spnqueen (bien amiga, me alegra que te guste lo que escribo! Adelante, sigue leyendo, por favor), a 3R rosario, (gracias nenaaaa por estar) a patriwinchester (que anda medio desaparecida y la estoy esperando), Anna-ross (gracias por tus palabras y me gusta que esperes ansiosa otro capi! Besos), Chiyo Asakura (volvé amiga míaaaaa! Sólo un review tuyooooo buaaaaaa) y a todos los que leen aunque no dejen comentario (insertar carita triste acá).**

**Adelante, pasen y lean!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IV- SAM<strong>

**DUDAS Y PROBLEMAS**

**Hailey(Iowa) 9:00 am**

Al joven aprendiz de relojero se le había hecho más que tarde. Se suponía que debía abrir el taller del viejo Oddik a las nueve de la mañana, pero inexplicablemente, ese día se había quedado dormido.

Maldijo en voz baja y tomando su bicicleta roja, emprendió la marcha hacia el tranquilo barrio en donde trabajaba; poco antes de las diez de la mañana logró abrir el taller antes de que el anciano dueño llegara de su caminata matinal.

Se puso a organizar todo, limpió el piso y tuvo tiempo de tomarse una taza de café. Cuando estaba trabajando en un antiguo reloj de péndulo llegó Alice, una joven que vivía cerca de allí y que pasaba cada vez que podía para tratar de hablar con Serge, el rubio y apuesto ayudante del Sr. Oddik. Hablaron un rato y acordaron verse al atardecer para ir juntos al cine.

La vida le sonreía al chico.

Cuando Alice se fue, el aprendiz notó que alguien lo estaba observando desde la vereda de enfrente, parecía un anciano, ya que caminaba encorvado y se cubría con una manta.

Eso le hizo pensar que era un vagabundo que andaba en busca de un plato de comida.

La figura cruzó la calle y cuando Serge vio que entraba a su negocio, le ofreció: - ¿Desea que le de algo para comer, buen hombre?

No obtuvo respuesta, el vagabundo sólo inclinó la cabeza y el aprendiz pensó que era un anciano que estaba enfermo, por lo que se acercó y trató de quitarle la manta de la cabeza, para ver si lo podía socorrer de algún modo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viejo Oddik se había retrasado porque había encontrado a un viejo amigo, compatriota suyo, al que no veía hacía varios años.

Se quedaron a beber una taza de café y para cuando terminaron eran casi las doce.

El dueño de la relojería apresuró el paso, llegó a su taller, entró y se sorprendió de no ver allí a su joven y activo empleado.

Avanzó unos pasos, asomándose por encima del mostrador y en su rostro se dibujó el horror más profundo.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue salir corriendo, presa de un ataque de nervios. En unos segundos la calle se había llenado de policías y bomberos que hacían preguntas, atendían al señor Oddik que había tenido un preinfarto y buscaban una explicación a lo sucedido.

**Ketchum****(Iowa)**** 4**** p.m.**

La joven estudiante de secundaria había salido de su clase de educación física y se apresuraba para llegar a la academia en donde estudiaba danzas.

La chica tenía un físico increíble, su largo cabello flotaba al viento, sus ojos verdes denotaban gran inteligencia y vivacidad.

Atravesó la plaza principal del poblado y giró su cabeza varias veces. Tuvo la desagradable impresión de que alguien la observaba o la seguía. Giró rápidamente pero no vio nada ni a nadie.

Siguió caminando, pocos metros más adelante se encontró con un compañero de escuela que se dirigía hacia otro lugar, se saludaron, intercambiaron un breve comentario acerca de las tareas escolares que debían presentar al día siguiente y Mary Grant –tal era su nombre- siguió su camino presurosa.

El fin de semana tenía una presentación de danza clásica en el teatro principal de Ketchum y eso la tenía muy ansiosa y expectante.

Imaginó que su madre habría terminado ya el vaporoso vestido que había elegido para la ocasión y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Iba a extrañar a su familia y a su pueblo cuando el próximo año iniciase sus estudios en la Universidad de Iowa, a varios cientos de kilómetros de allí.

Cerca de la academia de danzas había una especie de galería que conducía a la entrada principal de un museo que por estos días casi nadie visitaba y Mary cortaba camino por allí, para poder llegar siempre a tiempo.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la galería, vio en un rincón y cubierta con una manta a una persona que parecía un anciano enfermo, por lo que la chica se le aproximó, tratando de ver si le sucedía algo malo. – Señor, señor, ¿le sucede algo? –preguntó dubitativa.

No sabía si acercarse más o ir por ayuda. Finalmente su espíritu solidario pudo más y tocándole el hombro a la inmóvil figura, lo miró a los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El guardián del museo terminaba su tarea a las seis de la tarde y una de las últimas cosas que hacía era cerrar con candado la entrada de la especie de galería que conectaba el museo con la calle en donde había varios institutos y academias de enseñanza.

Normalmente, los estudiantes que no deseaban asistir a las lecciones o jóvenes parejas de novios hallaban temporal refugio allí para guarecerse de miradas indiscretas y esperar que el tiempo transcurriera hasta poder regresar a sus casas asegurando haber concurrido a clases, así que el guardia recorría todas las tardes el lugar en busca de personas que hubieran permanecido allí hasta más tarde de lo habitual.

Ese día no se veía a nadie y el trabajador se alegró: no tendría que lidiar con ningún adolescente molesto.

Estaba colocando el candado cuando debajo de la escalera –en un descanso que se usaba para depositar muebles viejos- vio un chal que le pareció conocido: pertenecía a la joven Mary, a quien él llamaba cariñosamente "el hada", por su grácil belleza.

Ella era la única que no usaba el pasadizo para ocultarse sino que cortaba camino para ir a su clase de danza.

Se aproximó pensando que a la chica se le había caído la prenda en su apuro por llegar a tiempo y lo que vio hizo que se le helara la sangre en sus venas.

Unos minutos después, la zona había sido acordonada por la policía que junto a los bomberos y los paramédicos se movían ajetreados mientras atendían al guardia y a varios curiosos que habían tenido la desgracia de ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

**Arco(Iowa) 9 p.m.**

Las personas que deseaban visitar el Parque Nacional Crater of the Moon, normalmente acampaban en Arco, a 18 kilómetros de allí, ya que encontraban todo lo que necesitaban para gozar de un buen descanso, y todos los días tenían transporte hacia la reserva.

Sam Winchester, por supuesto no había escogido esa localidad sino que había optado por acampar en el mismo parque, ya que por la época del año que era –otoño- había bastante lugar y no era necesario hacer reservas anticipadas.

Pero Jim Stone y Marianne Ellesworth, su novia, habían optado por el bellísimo y confortable campamento situado en Arco.

Ambos jóvenes eran experimentados excursionistas y poseían un equipo bien provisto de todos los enseres que se necesitan para transcurrir unas vacaciones al aire libre.

Los primeros días habían conocido la localidad y habían comprado recuerdos para la familia. Luego comenzaron a realizar excursiones por el parque, conociendo las cavernas y los bosques de lava que las circundaban.

Estaban felices y Jim había planeado pedir matrimonio a su joven novia apenas anocheciera.

La cena se prolongó más de la cuenta y los chicos no se dieron cuenta de cuánto había pasado el tiempo.

Jim sacó el anillo que había estado guardando y con toda solemnidad le propuso a Marianne ser su esposa. La chica aceptó sin dudarlo y ambos entraron dentro de la pequeña tienda de campaña que les ofrecía cobijo durante su estadía.

Jim no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

Lo despertaron unas terribles ganas de orinar, por lo que sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su novia que dormía pacíficamente, salió de la carpa y se dirigió a unos matorrales cercanos.

Estaba regresando a dormir cuando vio una persona acurrucada al pie de un gran árbol, se cubría con una manta y parecía estar débil o enfermo. Jim se acercó, decidido a ayudarle. Le tocó la espalda tratando de quitarle la manta de la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marianne se despertó cuando el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo.

Le extrañó no ver a su lado a Jim, pero imaginó que éste habría salido a hacer su rutina matinal de ejercicios.

A gatas salió de la carpa, se estiró y giró la cabeza buscando algún rastro que le indicara dónde podía estar su prometido. Lo que vio hizo que perdiera el sentido.

Cuando se recuperó, otros excursionistas la rodeaban, tratando de darle una infusión caliente que ella rechazó.

Se veían oficiales de policía y una ambulancia esperaba un poco más allá. Estaba realmente confundida y no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos. Se esforzó por hablar, pero perdió el sentido nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Crater**** of**** the**** Moon**** Nacional**** Park** **10**** a.m.**

Sam se despertó confundido. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar a su hermano durmiendo cerca suyo.

Parpadeó perplejo. Ni siquiera recordaba bien cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Oyó el trinar de los pájaros fuera de la tienda de campaña, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo y el frío de la mañana había amainado. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse; lentamente, la nebulosa se fue disipando de su cerebro y recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Un pensamiento se instaló fastidioso e insistente en su cabeza: Amy. Amy está muerta. Y Dean la mató.

El castaño se arrastró fuera de su tienda, se estiró y se propuso desayunar algo sólido, ya que se había dado cuenta que hacía casi treinta horas que no probaba bocado.

Luego de la frugal comida que se preparó, Sam organizó su mochila y se dirigió hacia el interior del parque.

Tenía intenciones de visitar la caverna Dewdrop, que decían era una de las más fantásticas formaciones de tubos de lava de toda la zona, por lo que había cargado todo su equipo de exploración.

Comenzó el lento ascenso rodeando Devil's Orchard, y aunque el camino era monótono, podía sentir la naturaleza allí mismo, a pocos centímetros de él en ese paisaje desértico, seco y lleno de formas surrealistas que parecían salidas de una galería de arte más que de la propia naturaleza.

Vio los árboles de lava, increíbles formaciones rocosas que asemejaban a todo tipo de monstruo deforme, cactus con bellísimas flores, pájaros de toda clase. Luego de más de dos horas de marcha, se detuvo para descansar y beber agua.

El panorama seguía siendo sobrecogedor, desde allí Sam sintió que cada esfuerzo que hiciera para llegar a la caverna valdría la pena, dada la belleza agreste y salvaje del lugar.

Con cada bocanada de aire que entraba a sus pulmones, sentía renovarse todo su ser y lentamente, su disgusto comenzó a diluirse como nieve al sol. Sabía que Dean había tenido un solo propósito al matar a Amy, además de acabar con un "fenómeno" como él solía denominarlos, y éste había sido protegerlo, como siempre había hecho.

Eso era lo que le molestaba de Dean, parecía no poder dejarlo crecer, parecía no saber dejarlo vivir su propia vida y hacer sus propias elecciones, ya fueran éstas acertadas o erróneas.

Y para colmo de males, parecía creerlo incapaz de terminar sus propios asuntos inconclusos, cosa que a Sam le provocaba gran incomodidad.

Siempre había sido el "hermano pequeño", al que había que proteger, mientras los adultos y Dean (que actuaba como uno de ellos desde que él tenía uso de razón) decidían por él, le ocultaban información "por su propio bien" y evitaban que viera o tuviera contacto con algunas cosas por considerarlo demasiado sensible o joven.

Y era hora que los demás se dieran cuenta que él no era un niño, era un hombre, y un hombre que había podido enfrentar solo al ángel más poderoso: Lucifer. Había estado en el infierno, había visto lo que nadie y seguía allí, íntegro, luchador.

Se merecía la oportunidad de demostrar que sabía lo que hacía. Y dejar viva a Amy había sido su elección.

Tenía buenos motivos para creer en ella, para confiar. Pero Dean lo había arruinado todo. Maldito complejo de hermano mayor heroico que tenía el rubio.

Unos momentos después se encontró en la entrada de la profunda caverna que lo llevaría a las entrañas del antiguo volcán.

Aspiró aire y con decisión comenzó su excursión subterránea. Estaba solo y aunque temprano se había cruzado con un grupo de excursionistas que eran guiados por un guarda parques, luego no había vuelto a ver ningún ser humano. Mejor.

En realidad, no deseaba tener contacto con nadie hasta no resolver sus propios conflictos internos.

Caminó unos metros, la luz natural comenzó a extinguirse lentamente y se le hizo necesario extraer de su mochila la potente linterna que siempre usaba para estos casos.

Lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. La lava había dado origen a formas increíblemente caprichosas, bellas.

Continuó avanzando hacia las entrañas de la tierra. Recordó todas las historias de fantasmas y seres mitológicos que supuestamente habitan las cavernas y sonrió débilmente, preguntándose si tendría que lidiar con alguno.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir meditando en ello, ya que el eco le trajo una conocida voz que lo llamaba: "Sam", "Saaaam": palideció dándose cuenta al instante que era la mismísima voz de Lucifer la que oía.

Rápidamente, se tocó la cicatriz de la herida que aún conservaba en su mano, la misma que Dean le había indicado como el camino a seguir, el modo de luchar contra sus alucinaciones, de distinguir realidad de delirio. El dolor nubló su vista pero surtió efecto: no oyó la voz otra vez. Cuando retomó la caminata se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente bañado en sudor, a pesar del frío que comenzaba a hacer dentro de ese lugar.

Se detuvo en una especie de valle interno, dándose cuenta que llevaba horas allí adentro, estaba agotado y decidió sacar su bolsa de dormir y descansar hasta el anochecer.

Había leído en alguna parte que las noches de luna llena eran el máximo espectáculo natural allí en el parque y no deseaba perdérselo.

Además de que sabía por experiencia que si había algún ser sobrenatural por allí, ese sería el momento para detectarlo, así que se dispuso a esperar tranquilamente.

Pocos minutos después, Sam Winchester dormía profundamente.

Cuando despertó, la oscuridad lo había invadido por completo, a tientas buscó su linterna y juntando sus cosas emprendió el regreso hacia la superficie. A medida que se aproximaba allí, notó algo que nunca era buena señal: había silencio, un silencio sepulcral.

No se oían insectos ni aves nocturnos revoloteando. Ni siquiera parecía haber una pizca de viento. "Estás jodido, Sam" –pensó molesto. "Ahora vas a tener que luchar quién sabe contra qué ente" –se dijo el chico.

Salió a la superficie, aspiró la brisa helada de la noche y de pronto lo vio: estaba frente a él y lo miraba.

No supo exactamente de qué se trataba pero su instinto le indicó que se alejara de allí. El único camino que le quedaba era regresar a la cueva. Así lo hizo, entró corriendo, desvió hacia el sendero de la derecha y tropezó con algo. Cayó, dio con su brazo derecho contra la dura pared de roca, se le escapó un grito de dolor y cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, sucedió lo inesperado: se oyó un fuerte ruido y a continuación un gran derrumbe cubrió la salida de la caverna.

En unos minutos todo había vuelto a estar en silencio y el polvo flotaba en el ambiente abundantemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Y?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente linda! Aquí estoy de regreso, un poco retrasada, pero de regreso, que es lo que importa. Por empezar, agradezco sus reviews tan lindos, animados y agradables. Me han dado fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y lamento informales (risa malvada) que no voy a hacer sufrir… poco a Sam y a Dean. ¿Ustedes creían que se iban a juntar en este capi? ¿Qué Dean iba a correr hacia su hermanito atraído como "la mariposa a la luz"? ¿Qué "los winchis no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados"? muhahahahaaaa. Se nota que no me conocen aún. Ah… el mapa será muy útil, sammynanci… Y sí, repasemos los hechos: una serie de asesinatos extraños. Un parque nacional que parece la luna, Sam encerrado en una cueva, golpeado, alucinando (a veces), Dean yendo a buscarlo pero… siempre hay un pero. Lean y verán. Ah! Háganme saber si les gusta por dónde va la historia…. Besitos a todas y esperaré ansiosa los comentarios….**

**V-****DEAN**.

**UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS (¿O AFORTUNADOS?) **

Unos días más tarde, Dean Winchester seguía buscando desesperadamente a su hermano; junto a Bobby, habían agotado las posibilidades más comunes y él mismo, que siempre presumía de saber absolutamente todo de "ese chico", comenzaba a desesperarse. Ni un rastro… como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

"Mierda contigo, Sammy" –pensó- "Parece que quieres acabar conmigo". No había logrado localizar su celular, el GPS estaba apagado, no respondía a los mensajes que le había dejado en su casilla de correo… nada.

Bobby había tratado de hacer lo mejor que podía ayudando al mayor de los Winchester a calmar su ansiedad y culpabilidad. Habían tenido tiempo para tener varias charlas corazón a corazón (aunque a ambos les horrorizaba la idea) y el barbado cazador sabía lo que estaba padeciendo el rubio. Pero se sentía impotente porque no podía hacer más de lo que ya hacía.

En una de esas conversaciones –vodka de por medio- Dean le había dejado saber a Bobby (aunque sobrio no iba a admitirlo jamás, es más, iba a negarlo categóricamente) que cada día le costaba más y más levantarse, que sólo seguía adelante por su hermano y por el experimentado cazador, como así también que no iba a vivir un instante sin Sam a su lado, es más, le había confesado que estaba completamente decidido a terminar con su vida si algo le sucedía a su hermanito.

No es que fueran palabras nuevas, Bobby sabía ya desde hacía tiempo que Dean no era quien había sido, que había cambiado mucho y que iba cuesta abajo en su ánimo y en su vida. Pero nunca imaginó que hasta hubiera ideado acabar con su propia vida si algo le sucedía a Sam. Y eso en un cazador era sumamente grave: un demonio, un ente capaz de leer o intuir lo que llevas dentro, como los leviatanes, podían usar esos pensamientos para acabar con el rubio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Hijo, tienes que evitar esos pensamientos, sabes que son una grieta que cualquier cabrón hijo de puta aprovechará si te tiene que atacar –le insinuó Bobby.

- Como si fuera tan fácil… ¿sabes qué, Bobby? Últimamente creo que mis pensamientos van por un lado que no es el que yo deseo. Es como si tuvieran autonomía… y no puedo controlarlos –concluyó el rubio ya bastante ebrio.

- Sólo… sólo mantente vivo, ¿sí? Te prometo que todo esto pasará –respondió el hombre mayor.

Dean sólo hizo un gesto de asentimiento, levantando su copa en mudo brindis mientras miraba a su amigo con ojos brillantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían seguido varias pistas que en principio eran potables, pero todas habían resultado falsas. Ni rastros de Sam.

A pesar de ello, Dean seguía leyendo frenéticamente todos los periódicos online y buscaba noticias extrañas, que pudieran significar la intervención de algo sobrenatural y por ende, de su hermano.

Todo lo que habían logrado era localizar un cambiaformas en Oregón, unas brujas en Tennesse y algún que otro espíritu cabreado en Florida. Pero nada estaba relacionado con Samuel.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado, gris y húmedo. Cuando Bobby se levantó a desayunar, Dean ya estaba sentado en la cocina en actitud pensativa.

- Parece que has tomado una decisión –le dijo Bobby sirviéndose café.

Dean pareció sorprenderse. Pero siguió en silencio.

- Te conozco lo suficiente, hijo. No vas a engañarme, sólo tienes que escupirlo, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

El joven cazador suspiró con fastidio y le confirmó: - Sí, es verdad. No puedo seguir así, Bobby. Voy a ir a ver a Missouri. Regreso a Kansas. Ella tal vez me pueda decir algo sobre Sam, algo que nos guíe hacia él.

No me parece que sea buena idea, Dean. Pero si así lo has decidido, sólo puedo apoyarte, idiota. Cuídate –agregó afectuosamente el hombre.

El pecoso asintió y dando un último sorbo a su café, tomó el morral que descansaba sobre la mesa, saludó y subió al vetusto vehículo que lo esperaba fuera con un evidente gesto de fastidio.

Unas horas más tarde, Dean Winchester había recorrido casi la mitad del camino hacia Lawrence.

Se detuvo a cargar combustible y aprovechó para beber una taza de café y un panecillo. Mientras lo hacía, observó una familia que almorzaba allí mismo.

Algo extraño llamó su atención. No eran las personas en sí, ya que parecían absolutamente corrientes, era algo en la mirada de todos ellos. Su instinto de cazador se activó al instante y supo que no podía irse de allí sin averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Transcurrieron unos minutos y de pronto una joven se apartó del grupo y se dirigió al tocador. Cuando pasó cerca de Dean, dejó caer un pequeño papel en el que se leía: "Ayúdame. Me han secuestrado."

El rubio dudó bastante. Por un lado, si era un simple secuestro, no era su área. Eso era un trabajo policial. Lo más indicado sería denunciar el hecho y seguir viaje. Por otro lado, algo le decía que si esa chica había sido secuestrada, no lo había sido por seres humanos comunes.

Esos tipos de la mesa tenían toda la impresión de ser algo más que humanos. Y él se sentía en la obligación de averiguar qué era. Pero eso iba a demorar su llegada a Lawrence e implicaba más demora aún en hallar a Sam.

Bien, ya lo sabía, pero el deber era más fuerte que todo.

Con un suspiro, pagó la cuenta, salió del bar y se aprestó a seguir con discreción a la familia, que también se preparaba para partir.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El asesinato que se había producido en el campamento de Arco había revolucionado a la tranquila localidad.

Allí hacía años que no se producían hechos violentos, salvo alguna que otra rencilla pueblerina.

Esa muerte había afectado a todos los presentes y luego pudieron saber que la policía descubrió que en los días anteriores el mismo patrón se había producido en tres pequeñas localidades cercanas al parque.

La escena era casi siempre la misma, un joven o una joven aparecían muertos en algún lugar y lo que se hallaba de ellos era el esqueleto descarnado como si llevara muerto varios años, a pesar de que pocas horas antes gozara de gran vitalidad.

El último ataque que se había producido en cercanías del campamento que se hallaba a la entrada del parque nacional Crater of the moon. También tenía como protagonista a un joven atlético y bien parecido que acampaba junto a su novia y que fuera hallado muerto luego de haber salido a hacer sus necesidades a altas horas de la noche.

La novia había sobrevivido, aunque estaba en coma.

Los agentes temían ahora por la suerte de varios excursionistas que habían ingresado al parque en los últimos días y que respondían a la descripción de las víctimas.

El agente Richards era el encargado de la investigación y por ahora su prioridad era localizar a los cuatro jóvenes que estaban ya dentro del parque y evitar que se produjeran más asesinatos, eso si el asesino seguía en esa zona. Y eso no lo sabrían hasta que hubiera una nueva víctima.

¿Pero, se podían considerar asesinatos? La verdad es que el agente Richards no lograba comprender qué clase de demente acababa con sus víctimas y dejaba sólo su esqueleto descarnado. Pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**¿Y bien? Ya sé que creían que Dean iba derechito a ver a Missouri Mosley... jajajaaaa nop, se equivocaron. Algo lo desvió al rubio...¿será a propósito? ¿será pura casualidad? ¿Y Sam como estará en la cueva? mmmmmmmm byeeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente! Feliz año Nuevo! OJalá que sea un año fantástico para todos. Agradezco desde ya sus comentarios tan lindos e inspiradores y pido disculpas por la tardanza. Pero queda poco de este fic, apenas dos capítulos más, así que paciencia que se acaba. No los voy a hacer esperar mucho tiempo…**

**VI – SAM**

**LA OSCURIDAD ES MI AMIGA ¿O NO?**

Una fuerte sensación de dolor fue lo que regresó a Sam a la conciencia. Lentamente comenzó a recordar dónde estaba y porqué le dolía tanto el brazo izquierdo. Por lo que pudo determinar, no estaba roto. Tal vez una fisura o un tendón lastimado. Con una mueca de dolor se incorporó tosiendo a causa de las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. La oscuridad era total. No parecía haber ni un resquicio por donde penetrara luz. A tientas localizó su morral y determinó aliviado que la cantimplora estaba aún totalmente llena de agua, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era tratar de mantenerse tranquilo, esperar que el polvo en suspensión se asentara y luego hallar una salida.

La cavidad era bastante amplia, por lo que aún sin ventilación visible, el oxígeno podía durar bastante tiempo, hasta que los rescatistas lo hallaran, ya que a fin de cuentas estaba solo, ¿verdad?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Johnny Richards llevaba en la policía casi tantos años como los que tenía de vida ya que su padre había sido agente allí y él había crecido entre patrulleros, armas, uniformes y rosquillas. Conocía la mentalidad de los oficiales y también la de los delincuentes y asesinos. Pero en todo ese tiempo no se había enfrentado a ningún asesino serial como el que parecía estar actuando en Idaho ahora. El modus operandi era bastante extraño, el único punto en común que parecían tener las víctimas era la edad. No había nada más que los conectara. Richards optó por seguir en el parque hasta lograr que los guardaparques le entregaran la lista de las personas que se habían registrado allí en los últimos diez días, cosa que sucedió a media mañana. Según el libro de registros del parque sólo dos jóvenes más que respondían a las características de edad que buscaba el asesino, permanecían en el parque: Peter Yenkings y Simone Vetadle. El joven policía dio rápidas órdenes a la brigada de rescatistas para que de inmediato trataran de alcanzar a los chicos, que según lo que informaban las autoridades del parque, habían manifestado que se dirigían a una de las cavernas.

Mientras eso sucedía, el agente Richards decidió avisar a los federales, ya que el caso evidentemente les incumbía y por otra parte, muniéndose de una gran provisión de café, decidió recluirse en su despacho junto a dos o tres colaboradores a estudiar todos los antecedentes y tratar de hallar algún otro patrón que le indicase dónde o a quién iba a atacar esta vez el asesino. Porque si de algo estaba seguro el joven policía era que iba a haber otro ataque, y más pronto de lo que todos imaginaban. Pocas horas después, cuando promediaba la tarde, la estación de policía recibió un llamado de los guardaparques: los jóvenes que buscaban habían sido hallados sanos y salvos dentro de una caverna y ya estaban en un autobús camino a New York. Richards respiró aliviado. Al menos en el parque no había más nada de que preocuparse. Ahora había que trabajar en las zonas que había atacado el asesino, para poder predecir su próximo paso.

Twin Falls, Hailey, Ketchum, Arco, y el parque Crater of the Moon. Todas pequeñas localidades, separadas por pocos kilómetros entre sí. El recorrido del asesino parecía formar vagamente una especie de círculo, por lo que el agente Richards ordenó que se advirtiera a las cercanas poblaciones de Minidoka, Acequia, Paul, Burley, y Kimberly entre otras, ya que podían ser víctimas del asesino que empezaba a ser conocido como "El Envejecedor".

La noche transcurrió sin novedades –si por novedad entendemos otro asesinato- y en ninguna de las poblaciones que estaban comprendidas en el alerta policial se produjo ningún tipo de incidente que delatara la presencia del temible asesino. El agente Richards comenzó a pensar que tal vez se había equivocado y el raid delictivo de "El Envejecedor" había acabado o que éste se estaba tomando un descanso para volver a atacar con más ensañamiento aún. Cualquiera de las posibilidades que barajaba no lo dejaban para nada tranquilo. Presentía que el asesino estaba un paso más adelante que ellos, que había algo que se les había pasado por alto y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo darse cuenta de que el temible criminal había atacado otra vez.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sam despertó con la boca seca. La sed lo atosigaba cruelmente, así que a tientas, aún adormilado, buscó su cantimplora y bebió un largo sorbo del vital elemento. Se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente, le costaba trabajo abrir sus ojos (aunque allí no había mucho que ver) y sentía como si estuviera cayendo por una especie de espiral descendiente, al final del cual lo esperaba una imagen reiterativa: hallaba a Dean pero cuando quería hablarle se aparecía otro Dean, y otro, y otro y otro más… así hasta que se despertaba ahogando un grito. Y recién en ese instante cobraba conciencia de que había estado dormitando y que lo que sentía y veía era sólo parte de un horrible sueño producto de la fiebre que tenía. Desde que podía recordar, siempre que su temperatura corporal se salía de los cánones normales, tenía la misma visión, delirio o como se quisiera llamar: Tal vez porque desde niño, su peor temor era perder a Dean, quien lo había cuidado, amado y acompañado a lo largo de la tortuosa vida que ambos habían llevado junto a John. El brazo le molestaba cada vez más y en ese momento lamentó no tener algún tipo de analgésico consigo.

El silencio de la cueva fue interrumpido por una especie de chasquido seguido de un rasguño insistente y rítmico que le indicó a la afiebrada mente del cazador que el ente que lo había perseguido no había renunciado a sus propósitos asesinos. El ser estaba cavando, tratando de abrirse paso hasta él a través de las toneladas de roca. Y aunque por ahora estaba seguro, sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. O él hallaba una salida o tendría que enfrentar al maldito en el estado en que se encontraba.

Esta vez, lo que lo despertó fue una voz familiar que repetía su nombre como una letanía: "Sam, Sam, Sam". Luego silencio. Y después de nuevo "Sam, Sam, Sam". Cada vez más cerca. Y la voz se hacía más y más insistente. Desde su nublada conciencia, comprendió que era Lucifer quien ahora lo perseguía. Se oprimió la herida de la mano, como su hermano le había indicado pero esta vez no sirvió de nada. Pocos minutos después, la voz se hacía presente otra vez. Y otra vez. Si no hacía algo pronto, iba a volverse loco. No podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Richards dormitaba en su escritorio, ya que había decidido no regresar a casa a la espera de novedades en el caso de "El Envejecedor", cuando el timbre del teléfono lo trajo a la realidad. Atendió, seguro de oír el reporte de otro asesinato. Pero no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que un compungido guardaparques le dijo con voz entrecortada: -Señor, lamento informarle que hubo un error. No nos explicamos cómo sucedió….

Al grano, muchacho, al grano –lo urgió el policía.

Es que… no eran dos los excursionistas que respondían a las características que usted indicó… hay uno más. Se nos pasó y…

¿Qué? –casi gritó Johnny.

Si, hay un chico, de apellido Lancaster que está dentro del parque, no sabemos dónde y… la verdad es … pues…-seguía tartamudeando el guardaparques.

La verdad es que son unos incompetentes. Urgente, páseme los datos del joven Lancaster -apremió el hombre de la ley.

Es Samuel Lancaster, de Sioux Falls, Señor. –Ha dejado un teléfono de contacto. Un tal Bobby Singer.

Bien, supongo que ya han emprendido la búsqueda…Y que han llamado al contacto del joven.

No, señor. No es posible ahora. No tenemos equipo para búsquedas nocturnas. Esperaremos al alba y lo buscaremos –fue la respuesta del joven guardaparques.

Rueguen que no le suceda nada al joven Lancaster y deje todo por mi cuenta. Yo llamaré al Sr. Singer –respondió Richards cortando la comunicación con fastidio.

Acababa de ver qué era lo que estaba mal en esa investigación, ahora se daba cuenta porqué su instinto policiaco le gritaba tan fuerte que algo no iba como debía.

Suspiró y cuando el fax con los datos de contacto de su presunta víctima llegó, se preparó para la desagradable tarea de comunicar a alguien que su familiar estaba desaparecido. Tardó una eternidad en discar el número que veía en el papel. Del otro lado se oían el timbre del teléfono. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces. A la quinta, la soñolienta voz de un hombre mayor respondió: -¿Si? Diga.

¿EL Sr. Bobby Singer? –preguntó Johnny con la boca seca.

Silencio del otro lado de la línea. Luego un tímido "Sí".

¿Conoce usted a Samuel Lancaster?

Ajá –respondió la voz con cautela.

¿Y usted es…? –preguntó a su vez Richards.

Su tío. Soy su tío Bobby. ¿Qué le sucedió a Samuel y quién es usted?

Soy el agente John Richards de la policía de Arco en Idaho y su sobrino está desaparecido desde hace varias horas en el parque Crater of the Moon. Le aseguro que lo estamos buscando con todo empeño. Le avisaremos cuando tengamos alguna novedad, señor –dijo Richards con el tono más neutro que pudo usar.

Salgo para allá –fue la cortante respuesta del anciano cazador.

"Grandioso. Ahora tendré que lidiar con el tío pesado de este sujeto. Definitivamente no es mi día de suerte" –pensó Johnny sorbiendo un poco de café.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Lo primero que hizo Bobby cuando colgó fue sentarse. Sabía cuál era el próximo paso que tenía que dar pero no quería hacerlo. Darle a Dean la noticia de que había hallado a Sam era muy bueno, pero decirle que estaba "desaparecido" dentro de un parque nacional, iba a desencadenar el mal humor del rubio por la siguiente centuria. Y ni qué decir de su instinto de hermano mayor sobreprotector. El pecoso iba a conducir a toda velocidad, atravesando medio país en tiempo récord con tal de hallar a su hermano e iba a arrastrarlo a él en la "aventura". El viejo gruñó con fastidio. Siempre se preguntaba porqué no podía resistirse a lo que esos dos chicos querían o necesitaban. En realidad sabía la respuesta: los amaba como a sus propios hijos. Los había amado desde el primer día que habían llegado a su desguace, dormidos en el asiento trasero del Impala.

Se mesó la barba y discó el número de Dean.

CONTINUARÁ….


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Es toda una sorpresa verme por estos lares, verdad? Bien, debo reconocer que ha sido algo sorpresivo también para mí, ya que había perdido por completo la inspiración. **

**Una serie de sucesos –algunos afortunados y otros no tanto- me han acompañado durante todo este tiempo. Lo que puedo decir en público es que estoy feliz de haber recuperado una amistad que creía perdida para siempre; que estoy agradecida a la vida por haberme puesto en el camino de esa persona y de otras personas muy especiales para mí. Sólo espero poder mantenerme en esa senda, de manera que esos seres de luz puedan seguir conmigo, acompañándome, apoyándome, ayudándome, cada uno a su manera. De todos modos, la vida es un lugar bellísimo y digno de ser vivido, soy una agradecida por estar aquí, por poder expresar mis ideas de esta manera.. . y porque EXISTE SUPERNATURAL! **

**Deseo agradecer a **_**sammynanci**_**, a quien le debo mi inspiración de regreso. Ella se ocupó de decir sutilmente algunas palabras que penetraron en la bruma de mi inconsciente y horadándola, lograron que las ideas se abrieran paso a borbotones hacia mis dedos y de allí se plasmaran en el Word. Así que GRACIAS, NANCI! ;) **

**Y al resto de ustedes, que tal vez me creían perdida en el ciberespacio para siempre, gracias por haber mantenido la esperanza en un rinconcito del corazón. Les prometo que voy a terminar esta historia. Por y para ustedes.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Carrera contra el tiempo **

La oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse pesada, húmeda y agobiante. Sam había perdido la noción del tiempo y de verdad, por más que se esforzaba, no lograba determinar si desde que estaba allí habían transcurrido minutos, horas o días. Su boca se sentía seca y le costaba trabajo moverse. Cada vez que lo intentaba, el mareo y la náusea lo invadían obligándolo a quedarse quieto otra vez. Pero el sonido de algo que cavaba cada vez más cerca suyo le hacía sentir la imperiosa necesidad –surgida de su fuerte instinto de supervivencia- de alejarse de allí. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se incorporó mientras oía el sarcástico comentario de su compañero de celda mental: "No lo lograrás, Sammy. Esta vez es tu final. Y tan lejos que estás de tu hermano, ¿no? Uhhh pobrecito, Sam." El joven sabía que se trataba de una alucinación, pero dolorido y afiebrado como estaba no era capaz de poner distancia entre la realidad y el delirio, así que se sintió especialmente incómodo. Suspiró con fastidio y apoyándose en la rocosa pared, trató de usar el sentido del tacto para determinar las verdaderas dimensiones de la cavidad en la que se hallaba y detectar posibles vías de escape. Pocos minutos le fueron necesarios para que sus manos expertas adivinaran que se hallaba en una especie de nicho de poco más de dos metros de alto por dos de ancho. Y eso era todo. No había salida, no había cavidades ni irregularidades que le permitieran suponer que podría hallar una salida de su improvisada prisión. Se dejó caer lentamente, la espalda contra la pared y suspiró con tristeza, lamentando haber sido tan duro y haberse alejado de su hermano como lo hiciera. Aunque cuando recordaba las circunstancias de la discusión que habían mantenido, aún sentía que le hervía la sangre de rabia y de impotencia. Casi sin darse cuenta cayó en un sopor febril que lo llevó a un tiempo pretérito, cuando ambos hermanos eran niños y transcurrían horas y horas solos en moteles de mala muerte en los que su padre los dejaba. Un niño al cuidado de otro niño.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

El alba había llegado por fin a Craters of the Moon y el teniente Johnny Richards, ansioso y preocupado, había llegado al parque nacional decidido a dirigir la búsqueda personalmente, ya que era obvio que esos incompetentes guardias forestales no eran capaces de hacer las cosas como se debía. Nadie sabía por dónde comenzar la búsqueda, ya que Samuel Lancaster no había indicado su itinerario ni nadie lo había visto una vez que ingresó al parque. Era peor que buscar una aguja en un pajar. Para complicar el panorama, apenas habían iniciado la búsqueda, Richards vio a dos hombres de negro que se dirigían hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos. "Vaya, esto sí que era lo que necesitaba" pensó el teniente: "federales".

Los dos hombres se enfrentaron al policía y con pocas explicaciones le indicaron que él y su grupo de policías estaban exentos de seguir buscando, dado que a partir de ese momento esa investigación era de jurisdicción federal. Fueron inútiles las protestas de Richards, nada desvió a los sabuesos y tuvo que dar las pertinentes órdenes para que su equipo dejara de buscar a Lancaster. Para ese entonces, ya eran pasadas las diez de la mañana.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sam despertó sobresaltado al sentir sobre su brazo sano algo frío y áspero al tacto. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca cuando "la cosa" se movió lentamente un poco, tratando de trepar por su brazo. Como Sam siempre había sido un gran amante de las ciencias naturales y había devorado cientos y cientos de libros sobre esos saberes, tardó poco en darse cuenta que el ser que lo acompañaba ahora en su prisión era un sapo, un inofensivo y húmedo sapo venido a caer allí quien sabe cómo.

-"¿Y tú de dónde saliste?" preguntó el joven Winchester casi comenzando a pensar que todo era posible allí y que tal vez el batracio pudiera responderle. Pero no fue así, el silencio siguió siendo su fiel compañero de celda. Y ese silencio, ahora total, le indicó que su perseguidor había cejado en el intento de horadar la pared de piedra que lo separaba del exterior.

"¿Adónde se habrá ido? ¿Me estará esperando allí afuera para matarme apenas logre salir de aquí?" – pensó el chico bastante preocupado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido seguido de una corriente de aire helado que lo sorprendió. La pared que lo separaba de la parte interna de la caverna había cedido y ahora por allí divisaba un resquicio de luz que se filtraba haciendo visible el incómodo sitio en donde Sam se había visto obligado a permanecer. Frente a sí, lo miraba con una socarrona sonrisa, Lucifer, que silbaba una tonada lenta y pastosa. El cazador desvió la mirada, apretó sus dientes y haciendo un esfuerzo se incorporó y luego de ayudar a su helado amiguito a trasponer la pared de roca, se esforzó por despejar un poco más el hueco, de modo que él mismo pudiera cruzar hacia la parte interna de la caverna.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Si los federales creían que Richards era hombre que se amedrentaba fácilmente, estaban equivocados. Y si creían que era hombre obediente, también estaban equivocados. El joven policía simuló retirarse y luego de unos minutos regresó por otro camino, no sin antes haber dado órdenes a su subalterno para que esperase al tío del chico perdido y lo guiase hacia el parque. El uniformado tenía la certeza de lo que tenía que hacer, así que comenzó el ascenso hacia Devil's Orchard. Sabía que era la zona del parque más visitada por jóvenes montañistas experimentados, y Lancaster parecía ser uno de ellos, a juzgar por la conversación que había tenido con su tío Bobby. Se aseguró de esquivar a los sabuesos federales y de no dejar ningún rastro que indicara su presencia allí. Sabía que era una carrera contra el tiempo y que además podía estar siendo vigilado por "El Envejecedor". Estaba nervioso, pero no iba a dejar que ninguna persona más resultara víctima de ese demente. Siguió su camino decidido…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sam traspuso los límites de su improvisada y pétrea prisión y apenas lo hizo sintió que había sido un error. "Pero mi situación ya no puede empeorar más ¿o sí?" pensó dubitativo. El silencio que lo rodeaba le indicó que el ser que lo perseguía seguía por allí, ya que era un silencio pétreo, oscuro, denso y totalmente extraño. El joven cazador lo comparó con el silencio que se podía percibir en el bosque cuando ciertas criaturas sobrenaturales rondaban por allí. No se oía el canto de ningún pájaro, los insectos habían enmudecido y no había ningún signo de vida en esa zona del parque. Sam podía oír su propia respiración agitada, producto de la fiebre que lo consumía y del dolor que le provocaba la laceración en su brazo. Se esforzó en tratar de penetrar con su potente vista la profunda oscuridad que lo rodeaba, aunque no pudo determinar si allí había alguien más que él mismo. Como no podía seguir allí, dio varios pasos tambaleantes y en ese momento lo sintió: ese ser extraño estaba allí y a punto de atacar. Giró rápidamente y tropezó torpemente con el pobre sapo que lo había acompañado en su prisión, tratando de evitarlo, perdió pie y cayó hacia adelante, luego no pudo detenerse y cayó por una pendiente de rocas y con un grito ahogado acabó al fondo de una caverna seca y amplia. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en huir de ahí. Sabía que era una carrera contra el tiempo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

El barbado hombretón esperaba hacía más de media hora a la entrada del parque nacional. Se veía gran movimiento de agentes pero no parecían estar controlando a la multitud que se había agolpado allí, dadas las últimas noticias que se habían esparcido por el pequeño poblado como reguero de pólvora.

Bobby nunca se había caracterizado por su gran paciencia pero dadas las circunstancias, consideraba que lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo y esperar a Dean, ya que entre ambos podrían enfrentarse mejor a "El Envejecedor". El experimentado cazador tenía una vaga idea de a qué se podían estar enfrentando, pero prefería no adelantar criterio, ya que lo que se le había cruzado por la mente no era para nada agradable. Un rato después vio a un joven policía que discretamente le hacía señas. Con gran disimulo, Bobby se le acercó.

¿Usted es el tío de Samuel Lancaster, verdad? –inquirió el chico.

Así es. Y usted es… -comenzó Singer.

Ah, si. Mire soy el sargento Miller, ayudante del detective Richards. Él me ha indicado que lo contacte y que lo lleve a Devil's Orchard. Come ve, los federales han copado el campo y tratan de llevar adelante la investigación por la desaparición de su sobrino, pero según el Detective no lo harán bien porque no conocen el terreno, en cambio él se crió aquí, así que podría entrar a las cavernas con los ojos cerrados y las manos vendadas.

Bobby esbozó una discreta sonrisa ante el entusiasmo del joven policía al describir las cualidades de su jefe.

Está esperándolo, ya que necesita saber algunos detalles acerca de su sobrino, para tratar de hallarlo lo más pronto posible – concluyó el uniformado.

Vamos entonces, no perdamos más tiempo –fue la lacónica respuesta de Bobby.

Una vez llegados a las cavernas, nada hacía pensar que allí pudiera haber algo más que rocas, alimañas y cactus. El paisaje se mantenía tranquilo, pacífico y surrealista. Richards y Bobby se estrecharon las manos y pronto desplegaron un mapa y se pusieron a intercambiar ideas. Unos minutos después, habían decidido que la caverna principal que ascendía era la más potable para comenzar la búsqueda. Ésta se bifurcaba prontamente, así que los hombres comenzaron el ascenso decididos a dividirse al llegar a la cima, explorando uno la caverna de la izquierda y el otro el de la derecha. Miller iba a quedarse al pie de la colina, por si los federales o Lancaster aparecían de pronto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! He regresado a dejarles otro capítulo de esta historia, ya que considero que al haber pasado tanto tiempo de mi última publicación, debo hacerlo así para darles un poco más de material de lectura, para que se entretengan, comenten, critiquen y sobre todo, se entusiasmen y esperen el capítulo siguiente, que ya está en elaboración (y que aprovecharé el fin de semana largo para concluir). Espero que los disfruten y desde ya muchas gracias por leer!**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

- ¿Dónde mierda se ha metido ese chico?- fue lo primero que pensó Bobby mientras buscaba la tecla de rediscado en su nuevo celular.

Varios intentos más tarde – y sin haberse podido conectar con Dean- tuvo que darse por vencido y se conformó con dejarle un mensaje de voz: "Si oyes esto, idiota, llámame que tengo noticias de Sam y no son exactamente buenas, así que apresúrate y deja de corretear chicas por allí."

Bobby estaba preocupado por las noticias que había recibido acerca de Sam pero también comenzaba a inquietarse por el silencio de Dean. Éste era un poco atolondrado, pero como cazador era muy responsable y sabía que estar comunicados era una premisa básica de su trabajo y jamás la dejaría de lado, salvo que algo muy importante lo hubiera entretenido o… que algo malo le hubiera sucedido. La última noticia que había tenido del rubio era que se dirigía desesperado a ver a Missouri Mosley, a Kansas. Así que comenzó por allí. Telefoneó a la vidente, que se mostró sorprendida y confirmó al barbado cazador que Dean Winchester no había estado por allí. Cuando estaban por cortar la comunicación, la mujer le dijo a Bobby una sola palabra: "Protégelos". Y Bobby supo que debía ponerse en camino. Sus chicos estaban en peligro. Ambos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº

Dean había decidido seguir a ese extraño grupo de personas. Ante el ojo de una persona que no se dedicara a la caza de seres sobrenaturales, se presentaban como una típica familia en viaje por el país. Padre, madre y tres hijas de distintas edades. Pero algo extraño había en ellos. En su mirada. La joven que había dejado caer el papel pidiendo auxilio parecía la más pálida de todos, su semblante estaba demacrado y denotaba tristeza. Al salir del bar de carretera, subieron todos a una vieja combi y a poco de andar giraron en un desierto camino rural. Dean Winchester los seguía a prudente distancia. "Mierda" –pensó. "Siempre se desvían y ahí es donde comienzan los problemas". Unos minutos más tarde la familia detuvo su vehículo y todos ingresaron a una destartalada casa rural. Se encendieron las luces, así que el cazador tuvo su oportunidad de acercarse sigilosamente. Se aseguró que nadie lo hubiera seguido y antes de seguir adelante, encendió el GPS de su teléfono; con gran precaución se aproximó a una ventana. Lo que vio allí lo dejó muy confundido. Dentro de la habitación había no cinco sino más de quince personas. Y salvo el "padre" todas eran mujeres jóvenes. "¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?" – pensó el rubio.

Todas las jóvenes eran muy similares entre sí y ante un observador común se hubieran presentado como hermanas, por su gran parecido. No para el ojo experimentado de Dean Winchester. Allí había algo más y aunque su corazón le decía que dejara todo eso y corriera a buscar a su hermano, los años de entrenamiento como cazador y su sentido de solidaridad inculcado por su padre "salvamos personas", le obligó a permanecer en las sombras, observando lo que ocurría allí. Mientras esperaba y decidía su próximo paso se interrogaba a sí mismo: "¿Vampiros? No. ¿Amazonas? No lo creo, hay un hombre con ellas. ¿Qué clase de criaturas son estas?" Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta era lo que el rubio tenía entre manos.

Pocos minutos después, la situación cambió cuando el cielo se nubló de pronto, un viento helado comenzó a soplar y un extraño rumor como de insectos acercándose se hizo sentir. Dean Winchester comprendió de pronto lo que estaba sucediendo: un Sabbat. "Mierda, lo que me faltaba. ¡Malditas brujas!" Fue lo último que pensó antes de sentir un frío que le corría por la espalda. Giró y se vio frente a frente con la joven "secuestrada". El último pensamiento consciente del joven fue "debí imaginarlo".

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº

Cuando abrió sus ojos el rubio se encontró con varias mujeres jóvenes que lo miraban con curiosidad y discutían entre ellas en un idioma que no lograba identificar. Se dio cuenta que se había transformado en el centro de interés de las criaturas por algo más que simple curiosidad: indudablemente tenían planes para él y no eran precisamente agradables. La "indefensa" secuestrada se adelantó y le dirigió la palabra: - Nuestro padre es ya anciano y ha cumplido su ciclo en esta vida. Necesitamos un nuevo padre y tú eres el elegido. Sabes que permanecer con nosotras te dará grandes beneficios. Tú eres especial, eres un cazador. Tu, mejor que nadie podrá ayudarnos, defendernos y hacer que nuestra comunidad crezca.

Dean Winchester comprendió en ese instante lo que esas mujeres pretendían de él. La bruja más grande se adelantó y se le acercó. Era ya mayor y se notaba que no le quedaba mucho de vida. Necesitaba hacer el traspaso del poder a otra bruja. Y la joven que la acompañaba y que se había hecho pasar por secuestrada, era la elegida. Pero para poder consumar su poder, necesitaba un consorte –que luego compartiría con sus hermanas- y ahí era donde el joven cazador tomaba participación en este asunto.

"Vaya ironía" – pensó Dean . "Siempre soñé con tener un harén, aunque no en estas condiciones, claro"

- Váyanse a la mierda sucias brujas! –fueron las palabras que brotaron de la boca del hijo mayor de John Winchester.

- No somos brujas, somos VID'MAS, aclaró una de las jóvenes.

- ¡Para mí son todas putas! – le respondió el pecoso pero algo en su cerebro se encendió y recordó una conversación que había tenido con su padre muchos años atrás…

"_Son basura, hijo, las vid'mas son pura basura…son peores que las brujas; recuérdalo siempre y aunque te tienten porque te prometan hacerte predicciones, debes saber que corres grandes riesgos al lado de una de ellas, ya que te pueden transformar en __licántropo__ o provocarte enfermedades. Y también pueden controlar el tiempo: ante su presencia el invierno más crudo puede transformarse en verano y viceversa."_

Dean Winchester bajó la vista tratando de calmarse, ya que comprendió ante qué tipo de criatura estaba y para colmo de males no se hallaba ante una sola de ellas, sino ante todo un aquelarre. En su cabeza iba tomando forma una sola idea: "Huye. Ahora."

El joven cazador intentó resistirse a las ataduras que lo mantenían prisionero, sin mucho éxito. Viéndolo, una de las VID'MAS se aproximó a él y golosamente le acarició su corto cabello.

- No dejes que tu vida se arruine, aquí con nosotras puedes ser feliz, cazador. Por primera vez en tu existencia no tendrás que luchar contra nadie, con tus conocimientos y nuestro poder, seremos invencibles, perfectos. ¿Qué dices? – preguntó la blonda VID'MA, con fuerte acento ucraniano.

Dean no respondió, sólo cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó en Sam. Pensó en cómo hallarlo y en cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado, no sólo para que le ayudara a patear culos de monstruos o para cuidarse mutuamente las espaldas, sino en cuánto lo necesitaba porque era su familia, su única familia, el único en quien confiaba. Y se arrepentía tanto de lo que había sucedido…

- Está vivo…pero no por mucho tiempo y te necesita…- la voz provenía de una joven VID'MA que se había acercado a él por curiosidad y al tocarlo, había percibido los pensamientos del joven.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el Winchester.

- Simplemente lo sé… confía en mí. Sé lo que es necesitar a tu familia, se lo que es desear regresar a ellos y que te lo impidan. La mirada de la joven se llenó de tristeza.

- Tú no eres como ellas… tú eres diferente. ¿Eres SABIA, verdad?

La joven asintió tímidamente y no pudo decir más, ya que la aspirante a reina se había acercado a su futuro consorte para tratar de convencerlo nuevamente.

- Me temo que contigo voy a tener que aplicar medidas más drásticas, ya que no queda mucho tiempo– dijo la mujer y sin mediar palabra mordió a Dean en el cuello, profundamente.

El joven cazador ahogó un grito de dolor y su vista comenzó a nublarse, perdiéndose en una vorágine de dolor, sangre y confusión. Su último pensamiento consciente fue para Sam.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº

Cuando el rubio cazador despertó, su mente era una marisma de pensamientos y sensaciones, se sentía extraño, pesado, le costaba mucho trabajo mover sus miembros y la respiración se le había hecho dificultosa. "¿Qué me sucede?" fue lo que pensó el chico.

- Te han mordido para transformarte en licántropo. En pocas horas la transformación será irreversible. Tienes que hallar el remedio para revertir esto, es el mismo que usarías en mí, si pudieras. ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó la joven que se le había acercado anteriormente.

- Si, creo que… creo que pue… puedo recordarlo… mi padre… me… lo… dijo…una…vez –pudo decir el hombre antes de perder la conciencia otra vez.

La voz de John Winchester se hizo más cercana a medida que los recuerdos invadían la mente de su primogénito. Y pudo recordar esa escena de tantos años atrás cuando ambos compartían una cena en un viejo bar de carretera:

"_¿Ves estas semillas, hijo? Son el antídoto contra el mal que te pueda provocar una vid'ma, debes ingerir un gran puñado de ellas y si es posible, debes dársela a las vid'mas que sean sabias. ¿Sabes lo que es una vid'ma sabia, hijo? " _El niño negó con la cabeza._ "Una vid'ma sabia es aquella que no ha nacido así sino que ha sido convertida. Y como todos los seres que son convertidos por otros, pueden regresar a su estado humano, si se les da el antídoto correcto."_

El resto de los consejos que esa lejana noche su padre le diera encajaron en su mente como piezas perdidas de un viejo rompecabezas. En pocos minutos supo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Desátame y te prometo salvarte a ti también – le dijo a la joven, que lo miraba temerosa y esperanzada al mismo tiempo.

Unos segundos después, y mientras en la habitación principal se preparaba todo para la ceremonia de iniciación de la nueva líder, Dean logró trasponer la puerta trasera y huir hacia donde había dejado el Impala. Sabía que debía hacerlo rápido, pues la luna llena comenzaba a ascender en el cielo nocturno y cuando llegara a su cénit sería demasiado tarde para él. Pero para un Winchester nada es tan sencillo como parece: no contaba con que las VID'MAS advirtieran tan pronto su ausencia. La estrellada noche de verano que dominaba el cielo esa noche, se transformó de pronto en la más helada que hubiera vivido el cazador.

"Mierda" –pensó Dean "¡estas putas han traído el invierno de Siberia…y yo ni siquiera traigo mi chaqueta de cuero! Debo darme prisa si quiero llegar vivo al Impala."

La ventisca comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte, trayendo consigo remolinos de hielo y nieve que impedían la visión. El joven sentía que daba un paso hacia adelante y cuatro hacia atrás, de tan fuerte que era el viento. Al final, decidió avanzar a tientas, con los ojos cerrados, guiándose solamente por su instinto, por su desesperación y por su deseo de salvar a Sam. Tardó lo que le parecieron horas en dejar el viejo camino rural en donde se hallaba el aquelarre y tomar el sendero lateral en donde lo esperaba su nena, mientras las vid'mas patrullaban la zona en su busca. Casi congelado, con la respiración agitada, sentía como si una filosa hojilla le cortara el pecho, pero aun así decidido a acabar con esas criaturas y seguir viaje, logró divisar el automóvil. A pocos metros de él, para su desesperación, lo esperaba la vid'ma que aspiraba a tomar el mando.

- ¿Creíste que lo lograrías, ignorante cazador? – rió la VID'MA.

- No, estaba seguro que tú no me dejarías ir así como así. A fin de cuentas, no hay mujer que se me resista, ni humana ni sobrenatural – le respondió el rubio con ironía.

Dean simuló caer cerca del tronco de un árbol, emitió un gemido y se quedó muy quieto. La VID'MA, triunfante, se acercó a él y fue sorprendida con un baño de agua bendita y sal que la dañó lo suficiente como para darle tiempo al cazador a llegar al Impala, tomar su chaqueta, las semillas que su padre escondiera una vez y una pintura alquitranada que agradeció no haber tirado a la basura tiempo atrás. Lo primero que hizo fue atar a la VID'MA que lo perseguía y con gran esfuerzo, la arrojó al agua de un cercano río. Allí ya no podría hacer daño a nadie. Luego, con gran apuro y sintiendo a cada paso que el pecho se le cerraba y sus pulmones le quemaban como el fuego, emprendió el camino de regreso al cobertizo. Silenciosamente, se acercó y vio que las VID'MAS estaban adentro, deliberando y esperando noticias de su líder.

"Van a esperar noticias por largo tiempo, sucias" – pensó con una sonrisa entre dientes el muchacho. Rápidamente dibujó símbolos de protección con la pintura alquitranada en cada puerta y ventana del lugar. Con eso, se aseguró de tenerlas a todas prisioneras allí, a su merced. Luego, seguro de lo que hacía entró y dirigiéndose hacia la más joven, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados sin comprender lo que hacía allí el chico, la tomó prisionera y amenazando con acabar con la vida de la joven, salió seguido de cerca por varias vid'mas enfurecidas que con gran sorpresa no pudieron salir de allí cuando lo pretendieron.

Una vez fuera, el cazador y la joven ingirieron un puñado de semillas de amapola –el antídoto que John Winchester le había enseñado de niño- y el rubio le dijo a la chica:

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, esas semillas tienen un efecto secundario no muy agradable. Tenemos que llegar a mi automóvil.

Unas horas después el rubio cazador despertó sintiéndose confuso, dolorido, mareado e incapaz de articular dos palabras seguidas.

"Mierda" pensó tratando de incorporarse. Esto le provocó un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que se le escapó un quejido involuntario. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y halló a su lado a la joven a la que había salvado de ser convertida en VID'MA.

- Lo logramos, cazador- le dijo sonriendo- He vuelto a ser humana y tú te has salvado de convertirte en licántropo.

Dean sólo pudo sonreír levemente, en su mente se arremolinaban varias preguntas y todas requerían una urgente respuesta. Primero que todo, había que quemar a las vid'mas, antes de que alguien las hallara y quitando los símbolos que él había dibujado con alquitrán, las liberara. Luego quedaba hallar a Sam – o sea dirigirse hacia Kansas a hablar con Missouri- y por último y más importante, tenía que recuperarse del efecto de las semillas de amapola para poder conducir.

- Regreso enseguida- le dijo Dean a la joven, que asintió. La primera tarea pudo llevarla a cabo bastante fácilmente, a pesar del dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su espalda y al levantar la vista observó las llamas que se alzaban hacia el cielo, terminando con el sabbat. Unos minutos más tarde ambos emprendían el camino hacia la carretera, en donde el joven dejó a la chica cerca de la comisaría local, recomendándole no decir lo que le había ocurrido en realidad, sino inventar una historia creíble. Luego siguió viaje, deteniéndose antes para comprar café, esperando de ese modo poder reaccionar y contrarrestar el efecto desagradable de esas semillas que había ingerido. Mientras bebía en el aparcamiento, oyó el sonido que su teléfono hacía cuando recibía mensajes de voz. Miró y se dio cuenta que era Bobby quien le había llamado.

"Si oyes esto, idiota, llámame que tengo noticias de Sam y no son exactamente buenas, así que apresúrate y deja de corretear chicas por allí." Cuando Dean oyó el mensaje, su corazón se aceleró lleno de temor por lo que comenzó a imaginar acerca de su hermanito. Trató de llamar inmediatamente a su amigo, pero no lo logró. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, desesperado, sin saber qué hacer comenzó a conducir sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvo unos kilómetros más adelante al oír un mensaje de texto entrar a su móvil: era de Bobby y eran coordenadas. Con desesperación, logró determinar adónde pertenecían las mismas: Crater of the Moon, National Park.

A toda velocidad emprendió la marcha hacia allá y aunque físicamente no estaba en toda su capacidad en ese momento Dean Winchester solo pensaba en una cosa: proteger a su hermano pequeño.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente! ¿Cómo han pasado el feriado de Pascuas? Espero que muy bien. Como en mi país seguimos de feriado hasta hoy, he cumplido mi promesa y aquí les arrimo el capítulo siguiente de mi fic. Sé que siguen enojados conmigo por mi tardanza y eso me lo dice la falta de reviews al capítulo anterior. Pero no importa, yo cumpliré mi promesa y terminaré este fic, por mí y por ustedes. Porque no hay que dejar tareas inconclusas, aunque tardes una vida en terminarlas. Por otra parte, GreenEyesSpn me hizo reír un montón con su comentario de "Sam hecho una momia" jajajajaaa Y el comentario de sammynanci también me encantó. Como siempre, muy completo, motivador y alentador. Gracias, amigas a ambas por estar!**

**Espero que este capítulo llene las expectativas de mi amiga Nanci, que ama el hurt Sam... hice lo mejor que pude porque tengo que preparar el clima psicológico para la "tormenta" que se avecina (silba con disimulo). El que quiera entender, que entienda.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

El joven oficial Miller se sentó bajo un árbol seco y sacando una navaja de su bolsillo, se puso a esculpir delicadamente un tronco seco. Sabía que debería esperar mucho, ya que era poco probable que su jefe o el tío de Lancaster hallaran rápidamente al perdido. Suspiró con fastidio y se concentró en la pequeña figura que iba tomando forma en sus manos hábiles. Reflexionó acerca de cuánto amaba su trabajo y se perdió en lejanas ensoñaciones que lo llevaron a un mundo adonde nadie podía acceder sin su permiso. Algo lo trajo a la realidad. Fue un leve crujido, como el de una ramilla pisada o tal vez fue el silencio mortal que se hizo a su alrededor. En ese momento Miller no lo podía precisar pero supo, más por instinto animal que por razonamiento humano, que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sam se incorporó lo más rápidamente que pudo y se internó en lo profundo de la caverna. Fue bastante fácil, dado que la pronunciada pendiente lo guio hacia el fondo, hacia las entrañas rocosas de Devil's Orchard casi con suavidad. Allí el silencio siguió siendo su compañero, pero era un silencio más normal. El dolor de su hombro herido empeoraba a cada minuto, pero sabía por experiencia que no debía detenerse a sentir lástima por sí mismo si quería salvar su culo. Miró a su alrededor para determinar las dimensiones del nuevo recinto en donde se hallaba, que por cierto era mucho más amplio que el anterior. Debía caminar ligeramente encorvado, ya que las estalactitas que colgaban del techo de la caverna amenazaban con herirlo. A lo lejos divisó un resplandor tenue, casi como la luz de una vela en la lejanía y supo que tenía que dirigirse hacia allí, tal como la mariposa se siente atraída hacia la luz; suspiró y apretando los dientes, tambaleante y débil, comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia lo que pensaba era su salvación.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bobby había comenzado la exploración de la bifurcación de la izquierda. Se internó en la pequeña caverna sin hallar huellas de Sam o de la criatura que sobrenatural. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que su muchacho no había estado allí, así que decidió regresar por donde había entrado y alcanzar a Richards. Unos minutos después, llegó sin mucho esfuerzo adonde se hallaba el joven policía, que lo miró asombrado.

- Parece que no sólo su sobrino tiene entrenamiento en espeleología, ¿no?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que es una cuestión de familia- respondió Bobby, sonriendo ligeramente. -¿Ha hallado algo, Richards?- preguntó el cazador.

- No aun, pero no hemos llegado a lo que llaman "la sala de estar", es una pequeña caverna que antecede a la gran sala, la verdadera garganta del diablo. Falta muy poco, si nos apresuramos, podremos llegar antes que los federales se den cuenta de nuestra presencia – concluyó Richards.

Los hombres comenzaron el ascenso cuando un súbito ruido sordo y extraño, casi como un gruñido gutural, distrajo su atención. Provenía de donde Miller estaba haciendo guardia. Richards tomó su radio e intentó hacer contacto con el joven aprendiz. La estática fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Eso y el súbito silencio que reinó en toda la zona fueron suficientes para alertarlos, y rápidamente tomaron sus armas, haciéndose gestos estratégicos y se dirigieron hacia la base de la colina. Unos instantes después, el horror llenó los ojos de los dos experimentados hombres. Allí sólo yacía el esqueleto envejecido del pobre Miller, sólo huesos quedaban del joven que minutos antes había estado tallando una figura en madera. Y para sorpresa de los hombres, una figura encorvada, cubierta con harapos, a quien no se le distinguían las facciones, se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. Richards dio la orden de alto, seguido por Bobby que amartilló su arma, cargada con balas "especiales", pero el desconocido no se detuvo. El joven policía comenzó a disparar pero las balas no parecieron detener la marcha del desconocido. El uniformado vació su arma y luego arrojándola al suelo, miró a Bobby y comenzó a retroceder hacia la entrada de la caverna.

- ¡De prisa, Bobby!- gritó el joven.

El cazador no respondió, se concentró y disparó. La figura pareció detenerse vacilante un instante, tocado por las balas del arma de Singer, pero eso sólo duró un momento. Inmediatamente repuesto, se oyó una carcajada horripilante y con nuevos bríos, la figura comenzó a ascender hacia la caverna, tratando de alcanzar a los dos hombres. Bobby alcanzó a Richards y juntos se internaron en la caverna, sólo para descubrir que la entrada a la "sala de estar" estaba bloqueada por un reciente derrumbe.

- ¡Por aquí, sígame!- susurró Richards.

A la derecha del reciente derrumbe había un pequeño orificio, suficiente para que un hombre no muy corpulento pasara y el joven oficial se escurrió rápidamente por allí, No fue tan fácil para Bobby, que era bastante más grande que él, pero tras un denodado esfuerzo, lo logró. Apenas hubieron traspuesto la pared de rocas, el policía tomó su pistola de señales y disparó, provocando un nuevo derrumbe, que cubrió el único hueco que conectaba con el exterior y con la misteriosa criatura. El silencio ocupó todo el recinto luego que las rocas hubieron acabado de caer. Singer y Richards se habían protegido bajo una saliente rocosa y ahora se incorporaban sacudiéndose el polvo que los cubría por completo haciéndolos parecer dos figuras fantasmagóricas gracias a la luz mortecina que iluminaba la caverna.

- Estamos en una pequeña caverna que nos aísla de la "sala de estar" pero no sé si tenga acceso a la caverna principal. De todos modos, estaremos protegidos de ese energúmeno. Por cierto...-agregó vacilante el policía- ¿qué demonios fue todo eso de allá afuera?

Bobby lo miró dubitativo. Parecía estar midiendo las consecuencias de las palabras que iba a decir. Recordó que a veces unas palabras calladas a tiempo cambiaban toda una vida, o evitaban que toda una vida cambiase. Sopesó su situación, la de Sam y las posibilidades que tenían ambos de salir con vida de allí...sobre todo con "El Envejecedor" pisándoles los talones. Finalmente, suspiró profundamente y habló: - Muchacho, hay cosas que tu no imaginas que existen, cosas que ni siquiera en tus peores pesadillas has visto o has imaginado...y sin embargo, son tan reales como tú, yo y esa cosa de allá afuera.

- ¿Cree que es la primera vez que un loco trata de asustarme? Que el sujeto ese sea tan precavido como para usar un chaleco antibalas, no lo hace indestructible ni nada que se le parezca...

- Hijo, eso que viste no es "un loco" ni un asesino como los que tú estás acostumbrado a perseguir. Eso, muchacho, es **Koschéi. **Y te aseguro que estamos en graves problemas si no logramos salir de aquí- concluyó Bobby mientras comenzaba a buscar una salida de ese lugar.

- Pe...pe... pero ¿qué qué qué es lo que está diciendo?-comenzó Richards tragando saliva.

- Digo, muchacho que eso que está ahí afuera es un ser sobrenatural y no es precisamente amigable. Quiere nuestros culos y el de todos los que pueda atrapar. Si son jóvenes e inocentes, mejor. Pero te aseguro chico, que no hará una excepción contigo o conmigo por más que no reunamos las condiciones adecuadas. Así que mejor nos ponemos en marcha. Hay varias cosas que debo saber y nadie mejor que tú para responderme.

Richards abrió la boca como para emitir alguna palabra pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar, sin articular sonido alguno. Sólo pudo asentir mientras su rostro palidecía más y más.

- Trata de no desmayarte, hijo. Te necesito lúcido y alerta. ¿Has comprendido?

- Sí, señor- respondió el policía dócilmente.

- ¿En esta zona hay alguna isla? – inquirió Bobby

- Esta zona está llena de islas de lava...

- Mmmm, eso no es bueno. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que hablemos con un meteorólogo que conozca el clima y los vientos de la zona?- preguntó el barbado cazador.

- Yo... no... no lo s..se. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el tipo ese que...?

Un ruido les anunció a los hombres que algo o alguien se acercaba a la pared rocosa que los separaba del exterior. Pocos minutos después oyeron voces. Eran los federales, que habían oído los tiros y venían a ver qué ocurría. Rápidamente Bobby y Richards decidieron no hablar acerca de lo que habían visto. Si los federales los sacaban de allí, continuarían la búsqueda de Sam y luego acabarían con la criatura, si es que podían.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sam despertó bañado en un sudor helado. Los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo violentamente. Sentía la cabeza pesada, confusa. No recordaba bien cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lograra salir de su pequeña prisión rocosa. Sólo sabía que debía tratar de salir de donde estaba, ya que no podía contar con nadie más que consigo mismo y comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la deshidratación, el cansancio, el dolor y el frío en su joven cuerpo. Dean seguramente estaba en su propio mundo, molesto a más no poder con él y pensando en patearle el trasero apenas lo hallase por haberse ido así como lo había hecho. Dean siempre era así y era poco probable que cambiase su forma de ser. Bobby no sabía nada de la pelea que habían tenido y nadie más sabía que estaba allí. Así que dependía de sí mismo. Pero se sentía tan mal que dudaba que pudiera hacer ni siquiera unos metros más. De pronto un resplandor azul llenó la caverna y Sam se sintió transportado, como si se elevara por los aires. Una figura femenina delgada y etérea se le acercó abriendo sus brazos en actitud amorosa, su rostro sólo mostraba piedad y dulzura.

- Ayúdame, por fa... favor- dijo Sam con el corazón acelerado.

Sólo el eco le devolvió sus propias palabras y la hermosa figura se transformó en Lucifer que lo miraba riendo y meneando la cabeza.

- Sam, Sam... te lo dije, muchacho. Estás solo en esta vida, sólo me tienes a mí, como siempre ha sido, como siempre será.

La ira invadió al menor de los Winchester y sin dudarlo se levantó y se golpeó el hombro herido contra la pared rocosa. El eco de su grito rebotó en las paredes de la profunda caverna. El dolor fue tan agudo que le nubló la vista. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero finalmente se vio libre de Lucifer. El truco que su hermano le había enseñado seguía dando resultado, al menos por ahora. Pasado el dolor que se había auto infligido, Sam decidió que lo mejor era tratar de seguir caminando, internándose más y más en las entrañas secas de ese lugar. Halló un pequeño arroyo que llevaba un hilo de agua. La sed lo devoraba a causa de la fiebre, así que bebió abundantemente un agua transparente pero con un gusto extraño, que en ese momento el muchacho atribuyó a los minerales que normalmente se hallan disueltos en esas aguas de las profundidades cavernosas.

Sam Winchester siguió su camino hasta que finalmente halló el origen de la luz mortecina que había visto apenas ingresado a esa caverna. Una abertura en el techo permitía el paso de la luz solar y de aire fresco hacia el interior. La luz le permitió al muchacho distinguir aunque confusamente aún, varias siluetas tendidas en el suelo, quietas y yacentes. Con gran dificultad se acercó a una de ellas y al hacerlo, vio que un esqueleto seco y vacío le devolvía la mirada. Lo mismo le sucedió con los demás bultos. Retrocedió tambaleándose con horror. Estaba frente a un asesino serial y no precisamente de los que cazan los agentes del FBI. Éste evidentemente era algo sobrenatural...Supo por instinto que tenía que salir de allí y rápido. Estaba en la madriguera del predador, donde el ser guardaba su alimento y probablemente donde se refugiaba cuando era perseguido. Recordó entonces lo que había aprendido de su hermano y de su padre, volvió a su memoria la cacería del wendigo que habían realizado él y Dean poco tiempo después de que su novia hubiera muerto asesinada a manos de Ojos Amarillos. Traía pocos elementos consigo, pero Sam Winchester tenía una ventaja por sobre cualquier otro cazador: tenía una memoria prodigiosa, un ingenio brillante y gran experiencia. Así que puso manos a la obra, con la mayor rapidez que su brazo herido y la fiebre alta que padecía se lo permitieron.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Los federales se quedaron mirando a esos dos hombres cubiertos de polvo y barro que salieron de la cueva tosiendo. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo cuando advirtieron que el más joven era el policía al que le habían ordenado retirarse de la investigación horas antes.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí, Richards?- preguntó el que parecía estar a cargo.

- Estoy bien, señor. No se preocupe- respondió el joven con ironía, provocando una leve sonrisa en Bobby.

- ¡No se haga el gracioso! Sus órdenes eran retirarse de la zona y ahora tengo otro muerto y ustedes dos casi acaban igual allí dentro.

- Sólo queríamos hallar al joven Lancaster antes que le sucediera algo malo...

- Sólo queríamos colaborar en la búsqueda – respondió Bobby.

- No sé qué diablos trataban de hacer, pero indudablemente lo han complicado todo. ¡Agente! Escolte a estos señores a la entrada del parque y asegúrese que se queden allí. Nosotros armaremos una partida para ingresar a esa cueva y buscar al chico perdido. El resto de ustedes –ordenó el del FBI a su grupo- quédense y procesen la escena del crimen.

Los hombres iniciaron el descenso desde Devil's Orchard en silencio. Al llegar a la entrada del parque, una multitud de curiosos se agolpó para ver a los recién llegados. Los ojos del barbado cazador agudizaron su visión tratando de divisar al Impala o a su dueño, pero no logró hallar a ninguno de los dos.

"¿Dónde mierda te has metido, Dean?"pensó el hombre. "Cuando más se te necesita, tú desapareces. ¡Cuando ponga mis manos encima de ti, te las verás conmigo, Dean Winchester!"

Continuará...


End file.
